The Date
by Augusta
Summary: Her son had coached her and her friend had offered moral support. Now Beverly was wondering why she'd agreed to this blind date.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Her son had coached her and her friend had offered moral support. Now she was wondering why she'd agreed to this blind date.

**Disclaimer:** Paramount ain't gonna, so I might as well.

**Chapter 1**

4:00, Friday afternoon, her hair wrapped in a towel, Beverly consulted her full-length mirror. She'd never been more terrified in her whole life; even after all she'd seen and done on the Enterprise.

She rushed over to the link and called her son. Wesley answered on the second ring.

"Mom? Are you okay?"

"No." He saw her complexion was pale and her eyes were wide. "I have a _date_."

"You what?"

"I'm going on a date…a _blind_ date."

Wesley smiled. "So you finally took some of Deanna's advice. Did she give you a name?"

"No. What am I going to do? Maybe I should've said no to the whole dating scene."

"No! No…mom, this is great. Let me put Charlie on the line."

A perky, feminine face suddenly appeared. "Hi Beverly. What's this I hear you have a date?"

Beverly visibly relaxed at the female presence. Charlotte was Wesley's girlfriend of nearly three years and was almost like a daughter to the now distraught woman.

"Yes. I don't know what to do. I haven't dated in…God, I don't know how many years."

"Well then, we have our work cut out for us."

Beverly stepped back from the screen and turned slowly for Charlotte to take a good look.

"Okay, you painted your nails, moisturized, and did your hair. Let's see what you've got for outfits."

She held up three and the younger woman nixed all of them. "You're nervous, you need to wear something comfortable. How about that blue sweater Wes and I sent you for Christmas and a pair of slacks. Simple and comfortable. All you have to do is dress it up with a scarf."

She calmly led her through the pre-date preparations. Light makeup, simple dangly earrings, and a pair of low-heeled sandals.

Beverly suddenly turned sideways and critiqued her profile. "Control-top panty hose?"

Charlotte thought for a second. "No. Better to have a little gut than to be so uncomfortable you're no fun."

"I don't know if I can do this Charlie."

"It'll be fine. Hey, if you're really stressed later, just go in the ladies room and take a couple of deep breaths. And when the check comes, offer to pay half."

Beverly frowned. "…Okay."

"You probably won't have to though. If he's a real gentleman, he'll push to pay. Where's he taking you, by the way?"

"Deanna said we had reservations at _Pietro's_ at 8:30."

"Nice. Kinda romantic, but not so upscale that the service isn't friendly. Hopefully you have a table on the patio. The view of the Bay is spectacular. Well, when it's not foggy anyway."

This made Beverly laugh and calmed her nerves ever so slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

By 8:25 Beverly was starting to get second thoughts. Deanna said she would meet her date at the restaurant at 8:30 and that he was known for being punctual.

Maybe, she thought as she paced the length of the bathroom, she could legitimately come down with something. The flu would be good. It would be a case of self-induced flu, but the flu nonetheless.

She hadn't dated in years and felt acutely uncomfortable. The scarf felt too tight, the earrings too heavy. She ran her hands over her sweater and frowned. Why couldn't she be 33 instead of 53, then she wouldn't be so self-conscious about her looks.

She forced herself to quit pacing and calmly walked out to the patio and looked up the sky. The stars were just starting to come out and as she counted each faint light she slowly relaxed.

She looked down at her watch as the minute hand slowly moved past the five. Her mind shifted back to her date and she felt sick. She wondered if she still had time to call off the date due to illness. It wouldn't be a lie. She didn't sleep the night before and she'd been too nervous today to eat much. Why did she put herself through this? The deep breathing, the leg shaving, and anxiety so sharp it made her stomach sick. It wasn't worth it.

She pulled out her cell phone and hit the speed-dial.

"Hello?"

"Deanna, I can't do this."

"Beverly, you don't have anything to worry about. And before you try to argue, you don't have to make any commitments tonight. All this is, is dinner and drinks with a nice man. If you don't like him, you don't have to see him again."

"Will you at least tell me his name?"

"No, it's a surprise."

"Is it someone I know?"

"Maybe. But then again, you know a lot of people Beverly."

"Well, just tell me what he looks like."

"All right, he has hazel eyes."

"That helps a lot."

Her only reply was a chuckle before she heard the dial tone.

At 8:30 exactly, she heard a familiar voice. "Beverly?"

She turned to find him standing there in a pair of black pants and shirt, looking mysterious and as almost as confused as her.

"Jean-Luc? What are you doing here?"

"I'm almost ashamed to say…" he stopped and frowned at her. "Why are you here?"

"Deanna set me up on a blind date."

"She set me up too. You don't think…"

"I don't just think, I know. And I'm going to kill her."

"No you won't. As Captain, I get the first shot."

She chuckled as he pulled her chair out for her. Dinner was ordered and the wine was poured. Beverly giggled when she saw the label.

"What's so funny?"

She turned the bottle towards him and he chuckled too. "The Picard label. A fine year, too. I suppose we shouldn't go too hard on the Counselor, after all she did pick an excellent wine."

Beverly sipped at the wine and found he was correct, it was an excellent vintage.

"How have you been Jean-Luc? It's been what…four months since we last saw each other."

"Closer to five actually. And I'm fine. I just got back from Baku about three weeks ago."

Her lips thinned ever so slightly and she took another sip of wine. "Ah, and how is _Anij_?"

"Doing quite well. She asked me to return in another two months. But I don't know if I will. Perhaps…"

"What Jean-Luc?"

"Perhaps…No, no. It's a stupid request."

"Come now Captain, you've piqued my interest. I have to know."

"I was wondering if, possibly, you would go with me?"

In her mind, she immediately balked at the idea. On the outside, though, she considered her wine. "I don't know. How long are you planning on being gone?"

"A week, maybe two. Just long enough to help prepare for the wedding and see Anij off."

She almost spit out her wine. "Wedding?"

"Of course, Beverly, didn't you get my last message? Anij met a young gentleman from Bajor. Since her father is no longer around, she's asked me to give her away at the ceremony. Traditionally, one is supposed to bring a date to a wedding, but if you don't want to go…"

"No, I'm sorry the communiqué must've gotten lost. Oh, this is wonderful Jean-Luc. I think I might have to juggle a few things around in my schedule, but I do have all that shore leave saved up…"

"Beverly, calm down. The wedding isn't for another six or seven weeks. Plenty of time to prepare."

"I'm sorry. I've just been waiting for a wedding for so long now…this is so exciting."

"Can I assume correctly that this isn't the wedding you were hoping for?"

"Not exactly."

"And how are Wesley and Charlotte?" He asked as the food arrived.

"Charlie's mother and I keep asking for a date, but they keep saying they're going to get a commission together first and see how things pan out."

"Those two seem almost made for each other. They've dated for well on three years now and lived together for one, what could they possibly be waiting for?"

"Maybe, the other shoe to drop."

"Ah, wanting to see how well they hold up under pressure."

They conversation fell off into silence as their minds drifted off on similar tangents. When the silence became unbearable he questioned her about her new job as head CMO for all of Starfleet Command and she grilled him on his teaching career as a Geology professor.

She soon relaxed and realized Deanna was right. Dinner and drinks with a wonderful man with no commitments was refreshing. The fact that the company and conversation were especially familiar made it all the easier to enjoy.

**Only one more chapter to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was over dessert that Jean-Luc made a confession to her.

"I'm sorry Beverly, but I lied."

"Lied? About what?"

"Deanna didn't set me up on a blind date. I knew it was you the whole time."

The forkful of French Silk pie stopped halfway to her mouth. "What do you mean you _knew_?"

He cleared his throat and took a sip of wine. "Well, you see, about a week after I returned, Deanna and Will decided to visit LaBarre for the weekend. After spending a few hours wandering the grounds with Will, he pointed out that I was…how did he put it…stomping around like a male Klingon targ looking for a mate."

She chuckled at the thought of Jean-Luc running up and down the vineyards, yelling at the top of his lungs.

"A lovely image to ponder, isn't it? Well, anyway, to make a long story short; Deanna cornered me that very same evening and told me to…get my head out of my _arse_ and do something."

"Something?"

"I told her I had no idea what she was talking about and she just gave me this look…"

"You mean the one where you know that she knows exactly what you're thinking."

"That's the one. She told me she'd call you and set up everything, I'd just have to do the rest."

She propped her chin on a fist. "And what exactly is the rest?"

"I'm not entirely sure. All she said was that I knew what I had to do."

"Mm. I know the feeling. Come on. It's a nice night and you can walk me home. Maybe you'll figure out what you have to do on the way."

"An excellent idea if I've ever heard."

After arguing over the bill he proffered an arm and they slowly strolled down the street. It was only five blocks to her flat, so they took the scenic route, enjoying the sights of San Francisco.

As they walked by the Bay, Beverly realized what _she_ had to do.

"I lied to you too Jean-Luc."

He stopped in his tracks. "What? When?"

"A long time ago."

"Why, Beverly?"

"Why does anyone lie? Because we're scared or crazy or just mean. There are a million reasons to lie. Sometimes you tell a lie so big it changes your whole life."

She began to slowly pace back and forth, anxiety tingeing her voice. "A lie so big it makes you think…I'd do anything if I could just have one chance to set it strait. Just one chance to change it. Oh, what am I doing babbling on, you don't know what I'm talking about."

He grabbed her arm and stopped her senseless chattering. "Actually, Beverly, I do."

She gave him a questioning look but he merely linked her arm through his and gently led her back to her apartment.

Standing outside her door he pulled her jacket close about her and she thought he was going to bid her goodnight.

"It's too late isn't it, Jean-Luc?"

"To late? For what?"

"I lied to you when you asked me if I thought we should take our relationship to the next level and I said no…remember?"

"Yes."

"I lied. It wasn't true. I wanted it so badly. I just…I lied because I thought you deserved something better."

"Something better than you? **_Merde!_** There isn't anything better than you, Beverly."

She gently brought her palm to his cheek. "Then why didn't you come after me?"

"**_Femme fichu._** I thought…I thought that…"

"That I truly didn't love you? That all those dreams you saw rushing through my head were nothing but a by-product of some lust filled fantasy? You should know me better than that Jean-Luc."

His hands gripped her shoulders. "**_Ma chere femme, qu'essayez-vous de nous faire? Ce n'est pas la foire de vous. Pas juste du tout._** You are going to drive me mad one of these days, **_chere_**."

She smiled even though she had no idea what half of what he said was. On a deeper level the frustrated mixing of French and Standard told her that what she'd felt for him and from him all those years ago on Kes-Prytt had never really disappeared.

Suddenly realizing exactly what she'd told him, how her feelings had come flying out in that one emotion-fueled statement, she began to cry.

A soft smile touched Jean-Luc's lips and he gently wiped the wetness from her face.

Feeling his hands on her cheeks, her mind exploded in a war of contradictory thoughts. I_ want him to kiss me; I don't want him to kiss me. I want to kiss him; I can't kiss him. I want to apologize, run inside, and hide under the covers. I want him to stay until the sun comes up and even later still._

As he raised her chin with a finger the battle between her head and her heart was finally over and she felt a wave of emotion run off of him and over her. She only had seconds to register the fluctuating colors of his eyes before she met his lips.

The warm pressure of his lips on hers was a small, almost infinitesimally tiny feeling that completely overwhelmed her. As she kissed him, everything the surrounded them, even the calm-inducing stars that now twinkled brightly above them seemed to disappear and all that was left was them, and only them.

And she began to cry again as his arms held her close. Only this time, they weren't tears of sorrow, but of immense joy.

**Translations:**

**_Merde_**-Shit

**_Femme fichu_**-Damn woman

**_Ma chere femme, qu'essayez-vous de nous faire? Ce n'est pas la foire de vous. Pas juste du tout._**-My dear woman, what are you trying to do to me? It's not fair. Not fair at all.

**_Chere_**-Dear


End file.
